


The Light of the Lorelei's

by Raikcaa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical role oneshot, Family Fluff, Gen, Lorelei family feels, My First Fanfic, Song of the Lorelei, wow werewolves and internal conflicts, yikes!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: This is a small story of what happened after the massacre at the Lorelei castle. A bunch of small ideas I had about what the siblings would do next because I love this family of werewolves! (Spoilers for Song of the Lorelei)





	The Light of the Lorelei's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fanfiction! The Song of the Lorelei is also my first time watching critical role live! Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Gosh I love this werewolf family and hope another oneshot gets done with them or something. Thanks for reading!

The people who taught and cared for the Lorelei’s now dead, their father weak and aunt killed. The siblings did it though, they had their revenge, their grandfather and grandmother can now rest in peace and be well in an afterlife. Maybe they can be happy together after being so far apart. What comes next for the Lorelei siblings?

Portia took responsibility for the Mansion and their ailing Father, the man was still recovering from the injuries he took. Portia still had much to learn and much wisdom to gain, she fought with herself in conflict. She wondered if she should really stay here in the Castle, she could leave and learn and explore so much more like her siblings. Her childhood seemed dead, all except her father. What ties her more to this place? 

Lucius was happy, he had taken care of his business and his father would be well, especially with the Moonweaver watching down on him. Lucius visited more, he gave comforts to his father and his slow health. Lucius still felt at home with the temple but he had another temple at the castle he could always return to. He had taken to care more for it, a temple for the Moonweaver should be well taken care of. He was content with his life but something was still off. He’s missing a piece of the puzzle but what was it?

Aurra went and left, she didn’t change much. She was happy in the woods away from everyone but still felt a dire urge to return to home. She never wandered far but she still wandered. Aurra was conflicted between her freedom and her desires for her family, even if they had petty arguments. How can she do both?

Lawrence wanted more education and wanted to learn more. He considered the most civilized and human like. He liked books and learning and living in a city but there was a part of him that loved the rush of being a wolf. He wanted to run wild but he wanted to be tame and human. He couldn’t find an easy balance between his two sides. How could he balance himself?

Benicio was happy where ever he went. Sure he didn’t have a place he fit in or belonged but he was okay. He could be a mercenary or maybe a soldier in the coming war. Earning for a place but no one could take him, he wasn’t tame enough to be commanded and he wasn’t trusted to command. He was a loose cannon. How could he fit in and be happy?

All of the siblings had visited home at once, it was a rare occasion. Unlike many occasions it had a happier but also somber feeling, they missed the old cook’s food and Aunt Kat’s stories. Their father was still healing, taking longer than anticipated. Everyone had their difference but they were still family, they still had hope for a bright future.

“What are you guys gonna do next?” Benicio was the first to ask, he was wondering about his future so why not ask his siblings.

“Study.” Lawrence’s answer, even if it was half true.

“Keep praying and be a good son I suppose” Lucius knew he wanted to do that but still felt something missing in his soul.

“I’m doing okay running this place, Benny. I have my own plans for the castle, they will be great” Portia had a sense of doubt in her voice, a sense of a lie as well, she didn’t know what do next. She didn’t know what she wanted to do.

“I’m not sure. I will wander yet I will return, the wind will take me somewhere I suppose” Aurra’s soft voice said, she seemed to be true.

“What are your plans brother?” Lawrence asked Benny, everyone else had an answer.

“No clue” Benny spoke true, “This isn’t working, it’s just broken or something”

“What do you mean?” Aurra spoke, her soft voice like a stream of clear water.

“I think he means that he’s missing something” Lucius next to speak, “I think we all are. Since that unfortunate night I haven’t felt right”

Portia didn’t say anything but nodded. The siblings talked about their problems and inner conflicts through the night. They felt closer again, like they were children again. They all had a revelation. 

Portia decided to rebuild the castle, not the physical aspect but the emotional and social aspect. She invited people to come, she hired new staff and gave homes to a few unlucky souls. She contacted Aunt Kat’s distant relatives and offered a place for them. Castle Lorelei became a place for travelers and a place of trade, there was life again. Portia traveled as well, taking vacations or visiting siblings in their home, they were always welcomed back.

Lucius spent time in his temple home with his temple family. He remade Castle Lorelei’s temple and welcomed followers of the Moonweaver. He hoped the Moonweaver was smiling upon him and his family. He even got Benicio to pray to the Moonweaver. The temple was in use and a new appreciation for his father was made.

Aurra still went and left. She came around more, she visited her grandmother’s grave more as she felt the deep connection between them. She gave her wisdom to her siblings, she helped Portia lead and helped Lawrence learn about himself. She left still, she was happy in the woods but she didn’t always leave alone. Sometimes Benicio or Lawrence came with her, even Portia or Lucius when they needed a vacation. Aurra was happy in the woods and happy in the bit of civilization she held dear to her heart.

Lawrence built up Castle Lorelei’s library and learned new things about himself and his research. Lawrence stopped being afraid of himself, he started to embrace his inner wolf yet also kept himself interested in his studies. He started to care more for his siblings and more for his wolf side. He found a balance, it was challenging to find but he found it and was content with himself. 

Benicio found a place he belonged. He did take up mercenary jobs on occasion but he also found himself at his siblings side. He listened to what they all taught him as he taught them how to love life and how to be carefree. He taught them to be happy but also to be strong. He had found a place as the rest of his siblings had. 

Together the Lorelei siblings grew until their next adventure. A quest for their family history but also a quest to enjoy each other. Their father died 2 years and 7 months after the massacre. He never fully healed but he was able to see his children grow. In the end he truly thought the generation of children he brought into the world would light the world. They were the new hopes of the Lorelei family, the light in a dark past. Indeed, the light would shine bright.


End file.
